Gummi Pokemon Attack! ( Pokemon mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky
by Okamilover1
Summary: A Pokemon mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky Fanfiction! Blair and Sparky were the first two members of rescue Team Flashfire. They've saved the world time and time again but life keeps bringing challenges. This time around its spooky visions, blood and zombie Pokemon. Blood, violence,gore, slight shipping and action scenes.


**Gummi Pokemon Attack!**

Blair loved her life. Being a partner in a successfully thriving Pokémon rescue team was quite literally her dream come true. It was Sparky, her Luxray partners dream too. If it hadn't been for him, she was sure she wouldn't be able to live the happy life she was living now. It wasn't an understatement to say that Sparky saved her life. Together they'd saved the world countless times.

A gust of wind blew through Blare's Ninetails coat. She opened her eyes, yawned, and went back to sleep. She and Sparky still hadn't moved out of Sharpedo's Bluff Now that they'd moved in she doubted she'd ever be able to leave. Why go anywhere else, anyway? The location was convenient. Right next to Treasure Town, a short walk from Wigglytuff's Guild, all her friends and fellow rescue team members. Sometimes Blare felt the urge to move somewhere else. There were all sorts of interesting places to live. However, it was lazy days like this that reminded her exactly why she couldn't leave.

The sounds of the wind, waves and squawks of Wingull was enough to put her back to sleep. She did start to doze. After all, Team Flash Fire didn't haven't had any early morning missions to do. If there was really an emergency Sparky could wake her up.

Blair's eyes closed, darkness circled around her. She started to dream.

She and Sparky were in a clearing of Flowers. The sun was shining. Bird Pokémon were singing. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the flowers were covered in blood. Blair retched. She'd seen blood before, obviously, her missions often took her to violent places. This was different. She watched herself, another strange version of herself walk up to a bloody version of Sparky. Her teeth were sharper now. His eyes were wider. Blood poured out of his face. Strange chanting was in the background. The other Blair walked closer to Sparky. She bared her sharp teeth and dug into his flesh.

Sparky moaned and struggled. He cried out in pain. Blair watched the other Blair swallow. She licked the blood from her mouth. Over the horizon were more bloodied Pokémon, all looking right at her When Sparky looked at Blair, he didn't look to the one who was attacking her. He looked to the other , real one.

" Help me…," his voice was ghastly. Blair, Blair… Blair please," he shouted.

Blair was used to nightmares, haunting visions of her future and past. For some reason, she couldn't wake up from this one.

Blair felt a gentle surge of electricity trickle down her back. Sparky was nudging her awake. She jumped out of her hay bed and stared at him wide eyed, blinking a few times to make sure.

" You're ok," she gasped. Her tail flickered back and forth. " Thank Arceus, you're alright!"

" Of course," Sparky chuckled. " Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um…" Blair looked at the ground and shrugged. " I don't know..."

Sparky's tail moved back and forth. He stared at Blair. " Did you have one of your visions again?"

Was lying really an option? She and Sparky had been through everything together. The apocalypse, building there rescue team, saving the world, nearly losing each other due to space time laws.

She sighed. Maybe that's why she wanted to lie… Sparky had been through so much crap. There wasn't any reason to burden him any further. He was such a worry wart. This was just a bad dream. No need to worry anyone else about.

" No, I'm fine Spark." Blair rubs her eyes with her paws and stretches.

" Just fine…"

The day continues. Blair and Sparky start their day. do our shopping for the day. Treasure Towns peaceful melodies calms Blair's heart. Her fellow Pokémon chattering about their lives, buying, selling and generally having fun.

Blair and Sparky took the time to restock their goods.

Eventually, the two of them get to the cross roads of town.

" It was pretty crazy wasn't it," Sparky yells. His smile is infectious, even with her crappy mood.

" 25 Poké is practically giving the stuff away! I don't really know whats going on in those Keltion Brothers minds"

Sparky frowns. " Wait, do you think they're about to expire or something.

Blair can't help but laugh. " Yeah, probably…"

" Aw… but they're always boasting about how they sell only sell the finest stuff…"

" I'm sure it was the finest stuff… three days ago."

" Hey," Sparky yells. " Not funny…" But he laughs anyway and Blair can't help but laugh too.

His smile returns quickly. " I guess that just means we'll have to eat them all quick." He fishes out an apple and gives it to her.

He bumps into her.

" Whoa," he shouts. They collide.

Crap. Another vision.

Not so much a vision but a simple voice clip that played in Blair's head. Crying. Unnerving, ghastly crying.

A loud rumbling voice that she doesn't recognize.

" Why am I always alone? Why won't they stay with me?"

Blair blinked tears away. She hadn't even realized she was crying. The sadness of the Pokémon's voice got to her.

Sparky turned and frowned.

" Blair, seriously," He was staring at her. His mouth open and his eyes knitted into small balls. " What is going on?"

He stopped. She sighed.

" Noth-"

" No," he half shouted. " Tell me what it is right now…" He puffed out his cheeks, his tail flickered side to side. " Or I'm going to be super mad." His fur stood up on ebds, from static electricity. It was hard to take him seriously like this.

" Oh, ok fine…" She let out a little puff of smoke as she conveyed her nightmares to him.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" she sighed. " I just didn't want you to be worried. So…"

Sparky frowned. He sighed.

" Blair… I'm more worried that you didn't tell me. That vision has to be wrong. There's no way your going to eat me…"

" Y-YEAH," Blair chocked out.

" So, do you feel better?" Sparky smiled. His tail flickered back and forth. He pawed the ground.

Blair nodded. " Yes… thank you Sparky."

That was another lie. She couldn't help but be worried. Her visions hadn't even been wrong before.

Sparky smiled at her reassuringly and spoke louder. " Now let's go bust into those criminal Pokémon's hideout!"

Blair's fur burned. She wasn't going to let her vision come true.

Today, Blair and Sparky were chasing down the Gummi Gang. They'd been stealing Gummis and selling them on the black market for high prices. Team Flashfire had spent weeks hunting the criminal Pokémon down. Today was the day they arrested the last of them. Their hideout was in a place only discovered recently, Forlorn Forest.

Sparky and Blare treaded forward through the scary woods. It was so dark that at times you couldn't see your own paws. Blare and Sparky took turns lighting the way. Blare with her fire and Sparky with his electricity. The trees were covered in Ariados Thread. Crobats cackled in the distance. A pack of wild Poochyena howled to a group of Lunatone. " This is a bit scarier then I thought it would be," Sparky muttered.

He laughed nervously. " I'm just glad you're here, Blair. I don't know what I'd do without you…"

" I don't know what I'd do without you either…"

She must have sounded a little too sad, because Sparky replied ferociously. " I'm not going anywhere! And neither are you."

They didn't have much more time to chat. The unreasonable native Pokémon the area attacked. Sparky and Blair dispatched them with ease. Soon, the found themselves climbing stair case after stair case until they reached what they assumed was the final floor.

An ominous howling wind cut through the air, as if to signal the evil in the room. . It was suddenly chilly. Sparky shifted uncontrollably in the darkness. Instinctively, Blair let a bit of her heat radiate in the air. She recognized the feeling; it was a monster house. A low chanting sound emanated from somewhere. A haunting, almost beautiful chorus.

" I hope you're ready" Sparky whispered.

Blair and Sparky stepped forward into the darkness. It was wet where she stepped. Blair lifted her paw. Red. The same color of her old fur. She gagged.

" Oh Arceus," Blair thought. It's my nightmare coming true…"

She froze, straining to see Sparky in the darkness. " I won't hurt him." It was a promise to herself, to him.

The wild singing forces must have sensed her fear. An unknown force sent her flying against the fall. Sparky was sent in a different direction.

Panic over took Blair. This can't be happening. She sent her fire out widely in any direction she could move it. A Pokémon's face lit up. A Jynx was scorched by the flames. Blare dropped to the ground.

When she looked up she saw everything that'd happened in her first vision. The blood, the eerie light, her friends dying corpse, her fangs lit dripping blood. Blair went cold. Her fire stopped. Though the room went from cold to hot. Something was on fire. Blair felt a terrible weight pulled her down.

How could this be happened. There wasn't any way it could possibly be happening, was there? How could Blair watch herself kill her partner?

The room smelled like wet gummies. A sickening sugary smell that haunted Blare's nostrils. She watched her friends eyes widen in panic. The last of his body consumed the strange enemy Blair licked her lips. Actual Blair vomited on the ground. The Jinx's cackled in the background. There laughs, jeers, and song blending into a horrendous melody of Blair's suffering. The screams of her dying friend rung in her ears. The ground blazed. The smell of blood and candy on fire. Bile dripping from the ground.

Blair didn't know exactly what'd caused it but she was suddenly standing up, screaming, cursing and using Flare Blitz so powerfully she thought her body itself might burst into flames.

Some of the Jynx's fell to the others. Another group started to scream. Blair, without any hesitation, used Flare Blitz again.

She gasped. Hungry and fatigue were starting to over take her.

A sudden spark blinded her. She squinted. What Jynx could use Thunder? Her heart skipped a beat. Sparky had to be alive.

She saw him, covered in gummi dust, using his electricity to dispatch a few Bayonets

The screaming stopped. Blare started to rub towards Sparky.

" I'm so glad your alive, Sparky," Blare said in her now hoarse voice.

Sparky through deep forced breaths, started to laugh.

Blair's happiness mixed with annoyance.

" How… can you… possibly be laughing."

She dug into her pouch and shoved an Oran berry in his smiling mouth.

Sparky chewed, swallowed and answered.

" Your nightmare did come true Blair. But you didn't eat me. Obviously..." He narrowed his eyes in thought. " I think it was just a hallisination."

It couldn't be, it'd seemed to real… Yet… It was over now," Blair thought as she tried to push her confusion away. It was over now. Everything was alright and it was over now. We

Blair nuzzled up to Sparky.

" I'm just glad you're safe,

Sparky's tail twitched.

" I told you everything would be alright."

Blair smiled and laughed for real for the first time in forever.

" Mission complete," she whispered. The strange mission completing light shone down on the two.

* * *

When Blair , Sparky and the gummi criminal gang Pokemon returned to treasure town, officer Magnezone and his Magnemite subordinates were waiting

" Good work, ZZZ! Team Flash Fire, you guys always do a fantastic job Zzz."

" Thanks guys," Sparky nodded. Magnizone marked Sparky's mission complete in his rescue folder , gave Blair the reward and then went about there marry way.

Blair took a deep breath.

" Maybe tomorrow we can go on a less stressful mission."

They started walking. Sparky nodded.

" Sounds like a plan."

Soon after that, night fell. Sparky and Blare laid down on there straw beds. They both fell right to sleep, it'd been a rough day after all.

Sleep without nightmares had been Blair's only wish at the moment. She got her wish. Darkness, emptiness; but in the comforting sense. No dreams, no nightmares. Just rest.

That was nice while it lasted. Now she had Bidoof, one of the Pokemon from Wigglytuffs guild, screaming in her ear.

" They took him, they took him! Hes gone," Nidoof screamed.

" What?" Blair stood up, rubbed her eyes with her paws, yawned. She'd just fallen asleep, the sun wasn't even up. Not that that really mattered. Bidoof was to considerate a Pokemon to wake up Blair unless it was a serious problem.

" what's wrong," Blair asked after another yawn she couldn't suppress. " Who took who?"

In the corner of her eye Blair could see Sparky still sleeping.

" Guild Master Wigglytuff! He's gone. They… I don't know how but a protel opened up and… it swallowed him and he's gone and everyone was screaming and… and another Wigglytuff is there but he's … its not him and he started attacking us and…" Biddof started to hyperventilate. His eyes grew wide.

" Alright, alright! Blair shouted. She grabbed her bag and took a deep breath. " Calm down, Bidoof. Everything will be fine… We'll take care of it…"

Bidoof took deep breaths. His teeth chattered, his body shook. Sparky' was still asleep.

Blair was terrified but she couldn't let it show. Who could have done this? It couldn't be Dusknoir, Dialga or Palkia… Or maybe it could be. The future might have not been saved. The apocalypse could be happening now… Blair suppressed a shiver as she walked over to wake Sparky up.

" Sparky," she started. Shaking him awake. " We need to go. Guild Master Wigglytuff has been Pokenapped."

" What," Sparky muttered. He sprung to his paws. His eye were wide and full of worry.

" L-lets find him them…"

The trio of Pokémon arrived at Wigglytuffs guild tired, nervous and angry. Blair filled Sparky in on the latest developments. She could hear Bidoofs nervous breathing behind her. Blair steeled herself. She knew she was in for quite a night.

The guild wasn't in the complete disarray that Blare thought it would be. Sure, a group if rescue team Pokémon ran out of the guild at a break neck pace. That was understandable though. Someone had to find Wigglytuff.

The lack of Pokemon wandering the halls was a bit unnerving. No Pokémon at all actually .Strange noises emanated from somewhere. A sickly mixture of blood and gummis.

Blair retched. Her nightmares were coming true all over again.

" C-Chatots in here" Bidoof muttered as he lead Sparky and Blare to Wigglytuffs room.

As they got closer to the door he whispered in a shaky voice.

" I- I'll j-just stay out here then…"

Sparky went out first. His tail flickered see back and forth.

Chatot was in the room, pacing back and forth around a large hole.

" O-Oh," he shouted. He stopped walking and it was then that Blair noticed the feathers and small trail of blood behind him.

He took a deep breath and kept talking.

" Team Flash Fire I'm so glad you're here…"

It was easy to tell he was trying to keep himself calm. His tail nervously flickered from side to side.

He glanced at the trail of blood behind him and sighed.

" It attacked me…" He glanced at the hole, expertly dug.

" It's…" he walked closer to the hole. A strange growled sound eminated from it.

" It's not a real Pokémon… whatever it is… I'm sure Bidoof told you that…" His face twisted in sadness. "Wigglytuff is… missing."

He glared at the hole. The growling grew in volume.

" This thing was left in his place. I don't know who would do this but… we have to find him now…"

He took one of his wings and smoothed some of his feathers down.

" So I'm asking you, above anyone else… Sparky and Blair, I know you'll be able to find him."

Blair nodded.

" Of course," Sparky shouted. " We'll start right now!"

He frowned and then more quietly asked

" Are you alright though? Do you need-"

Chatot interrupted him. " I'm fine," he sort of half shouted. He blinked a few times and sighed.

" Sorry… I just… we need to find him."

Blair walked towards the hole. She frowned. The strange gummi like imposter Wigglytuff bubbled at the mouth. It's eyes wide, feral. It's hands full of blood drenched feathers.

" I'm going to touch it…"Blair muttered, mostly to herself. Sparky and Chatot would only tell her not to anyway..

She jumped into the pit, hearing Sparky's distorted scream as she hit the bottom.

The candy creature barred it's fangs. It lunged at Blair. That was all it took.

Its dark in the room. She can't see. There's a bunch of them, packed in together. Screaming, fighting, sloshing in the blood.

She can feel his breath on her back. Somehow, through the darkness, she can see him. His red eyes and sharp fangs. A Pokémon' she'd never seen before. The gummi smell she couldn't get out of her head. A mountain, fog, bloody flowers, again.

Blair opened her eyes and winced. Sparky and Chatot stood over her, expressions of worry clear on there faces.

" Blair, you could have been killed," Sparky yelled. " You could have died…"

" That was very reckless," Chatot whispered.

It had been very dangerous, but it had been worth it. Blair almost smiled. She was covered in bite marks and gummi powder sure, but her vision had been very helpful.

" I know where we have to go."

Flower Hill was always busy now that explorers got a hold of it.

Shaymin, one of the resident guide Pokémon, came running towards them.

Blair tensed, trying to stop herself from attacking. At this point she was paranoid it was a gummi Pokémon attack. Thankfully it wasn't.

Shaymin stopped and started breathing hard.

" Team Flash fire, thank goodness. I was just about to send an SoS…"

" What happened," Sparky asked.

Shaymin's eyes were wide with fear her voice shaky and too loud.

" This huge… bloody dragon Pokémon just showed up. He started throwing people into this hole… It's terrifying and I don't know what to do."

Blair let out a puff. " Show us, please."

The flowers in the field were bloodied, the air was thick with dread. A waterfall poured over with pitch black liquid. It was sunny but the light was distorted.

Blair's body stiffened. She didn't think she could take any more of her dreams coming true.

The wild Pokémon in the area were more agitated. Clawing and attacking each other.

Blair used her flame thrower on some Rattacate that got to close. They melted. Blair gagged. More gummi Pokémon. Sparky used thunder on the rest. They turned into gummi powder.

" Let's hurry up and go," Sparky said with a frown.

Sparky and Blair climbed step up staircase after stair case, defeating Pokémon after Pokémon until they reached the top floor.

The room was pitch black . Blair sent a Flare Blitz out into the darkness. Nothing happened. The darkness swallowed the light hole. Blair couldn't see her paws right in front of her.

" This is just like last time," Sparky chuckled nervously.

" Yeah," Blair agreed. She yelped. Something was gnawing on her leg. Screaming, she used Flare blitz on her unknown foe.

Her fire was once again swallowed up by the darkness. The gummi Pokémon detached itself. More clawed up her side.

Sparky' used Spark again. They huddled together. There attacks making a dent in the horde. At least, Blair hoped it to be the case. She could hear the Pokémon's cries, smell there sickly sweet gummi smell. One of the Pokémon winced in pain. They surrounded her, gnawing on her body. Some of them broke flesh. Blair yelped. As quickly as she could she used Flare Blitz. She was shouting again and for a moment it was just like it'd been the first time, in the car with the Jynx's.

Out of breath now, out of stamina. Blair and Sparky huddled together.

" i… guess that's it," Blair panted.

" I… hope so…" Sparky replied.

The gummi Pokemons groans stopped. Blair fished and Oran berry out of her bag. She passed one to Sparky and sighed.

" I guess that's it…

Blair started walking again, cautiously, into the darkness. She collided into something. Something thick, rough and wet.

" What the heck is-"

Something slashed Blair across the face. She flew backwards.

An image flickered in her mind for a moment. A large back, brown, grey and black Pokémon stood on top of a hill; he was crying.

Blair slammed into the wall, snapping her out of her vision.

Sparky screamed. An electric attack disappeared into the darkness. The electricity cracked into the air.

A loud wind blew the darkness away like it was fog.

The large Pokémon from Blair's vision became visible. It's wings outstretched and it's fangs covered in gummi powder. When Blair looked at his eyes, past the blood shotness and to the tears pooling in them.

The strange Pokémon spoke, his voice a loud rumble.

" My name is Giratina. I'm sorry…" the Pokémon groaned. " I just didn't want to be alone anymore. So I tried to create these…" one of the gummi Pokémon, a Rattacate, crawled onto Giratina's neck. It's tail twisted in an unnatural circle. " W-we were friends for a while but… when I saw you and you're friends together. I wanted to be around others like you."

A portal opened up, swirling with a strange energy. Pokémon spilled out onto the ground. Blair's ears pricked up. So many of her friends were among the mound; Wigglytuff and most of the members of the Guild were there.

" I'm sorry," Giratina repeated.

" Mission complete," Blair muttered.

When Officer Magezone and his Magnemite grunts came to take Giratina into custody, they were astonished.

The small grouping of Pokémon gathered outside of Guild Master Wigglytuffs base.

" Wow, ZZZ. Team Flashfire, you Pokémon are one fantastic team."

Giratina stood silently, holding his large head down towards the ground.

Blair stared at Sparky who looked equally as uncomfortable as everyone else.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted… friends," Giratina repeated.

" Then you should join our guild," Sparky replied.

The group of Pokémon gasped.

" We could always use more Pokémon in our guild. And your powers are so cool! We could be your friends. Right Blair?"

Sparky's tail wagged. He smiled. Always good at seeing the positive in a negative situation.

She considered it. Strength was important yes, but she didn't want to see anyone lonely. She thought of all her friends and smiled.

" Yeah, I think it's a great idea. …Of you'd like too anyway." She nodded at the large rather intimidating legendary Pokémon. He smiled back.

Magnezone buzzed loudly. " Perhaps, but only after he's done his time."

Soon after that, night fell. Blair sat in her bed gazing at the moon.

She smiled, started laughing. Sparky' joined in too.

" I'm just glad this was a big misunderstanding."

" Yeah, Sparky replied. " I told you it would work out."

" Yeah, you did…"

" Hey," Sparky dug around in his pack and retrieved some gummi. " They gave us some of these as a reward… Want some?"

Wingull chirped in the _distance,_ the waves crashed on the shore. Blair was truly thankful for such a kind, positive partner.

" Sure." Blair smiled.

* * *

 _Hello and thank you for reading my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon of Sky fanfiction! Support the orginal creators. Play the game if you haven't already, its fantastic!I'm a Halloween nerd. I've always wanted to write a PMD story so this was my (excuse) chance to write it... The plot was pretty silly but I think it worked out nicely. If anyone seems OOC, I posted this to the wrong place or anything let me know!_

 _Comments, follows, shares and everything else are welcome!_

 _Happy Halloween!_


End file.
